E se o mundo acabase amanhã?
by Debbie Fernandes
Summary: Tsunade resolve brincar um pouco com os jovens de Konoha, e agora eles acham que o mundo vai acabar. o que eles irão fazer? -vários casais-
1. Prólogo

Legenda:

_"entre aspas e com itálico"_ - pensamento

-Blah,blah,blah,blah - fala

_**E se o mundo acabace amanhã?**_

_**Capítulo 1 – O Plano de Tsunade**_

-Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Acorde!

Shizune, no escritório da hokage, tentava acordadar Tsunade, que estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, e com umas... garafas de sakê do lado.

-Uh, Shizune... Eu não estou dormindo... – Diz Tsunade ainda de olhos fechados.

-O que você está fazendo então, Tsunade-sama? ºOº

Tsunade levanta a cabeça, e se senta corretamente na cadeira, apoiando seus braços na mesa.

-Shizune, você já percebeu que os jovens de Konoha tem problemas nos relacionamentos?

- _"Por que Tsunade-sama está falando nesse assunto?"_ Sim, Tsunade-sama.

- Eu estava aqui pensando em alguma forma de ajuda-los. Afinal, os Hokages não servem só pra assinar papéis e ir nas missões mais difíceis.

-Eu ainda não entendi, Tsunade-sama.

-Shizune, eu montei um plano detalhado para ajudar essas crianças.

-Então, o que irá ser feito, Tsunade-sama?

-Eu simplismente direi que...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, todos os Chunins e um Genin (O Naruto -.-' pq tipo, a fic se passa já no shippuden) estavam reuinidos no escritório da Hokage.

-Ah, por que será que a vovó nos chamou aqui? Será que é uma missão de Rank S? Será que ela vai dar m prêmio pra gente? Será que...

-CALA A BOCA, NARUTO! – Diz Sakura dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

-Demo, sakura-chan, eu não...

-Naruto, sakura, vocês poderiam ficar quietos? – Diz Neji, olhando pros dois e depois para Tsunade, que se levantava de sua mesa.

Após levantar, Tsunade passou a observar cada ninja ali persente, seus rostos, gestos e com quem conversavam. Ela precisaria de muita paciência para dizer o que queria, por que com certeza, não seria nada fácil.

-Vocês devem estar se perguntando, por que eu chamei todos aqui. – Disse ela, num tom de voz alto.

-Sim, sim! Datteba... – Nesse momento, Sakura dá mais um tapa nada fraco em Naruto.

-Eu os chamei aqui, por que vocês receberão o dia todo de folga...

Muitos gritos, palavras e Narutos levando tapas depois, Tsunade continua a falar.

-Mas é o motivo que me preocupa... vocês devem saber que, para amanhã, foi previsto o... Fim do mundo!

-O que? O mundo não pode acabar! Eu sou tããããooo joveenn... T.T – Naruto começou a gritar, e automaticamente, muitos colocaram as mão nos ouvidos. E Sakura deu mais um tapa nele.

-Eu sinto em ter que dar essa notícia a vocês, mas infelizmente, o mundo como o conhecemos nunca mais será o mesmo. E eu peço, que hoje vocês façam tudo o que tiverem vontade, sem medo. Afinal, vocês devem aproveitar o último dia de suas vidas.

Assim, todos foram embora chateados do escritório da Hokage. Até uma pessoa que ninguém esperava que pudese anima-los, o fez.

-E-eu acho q-que tsunade-sama está c-certa! – Disse Hinata, recebendo olhares muito surpresos de seus colegas Ninjas – Como é o n-nosso u-ultimo dia, deveríamos a-aproveita-lo! N-não deveríamos passa-lo t-tão tristes!

E então, eles foram aproveitar o ultimo dia de suas vidas!

**Fim do prólogo n.n'**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Yo minna!_

_Esse é só um prólogo, eu espero que eu consiga fazer os próximos capítulos maiores e melhores._

_Por favor, deixem reviews, nem que seja pra dizer que está horrível xP_

_Eu estava escrevendo 'crônicas de uma aula de artes' quando eu tive essa idéia. Por que, realmente, pensar nas minhas amigas da escola me fazem pensar no fim do mundo_

_É que naquela fic, eu não coloquei todos os detalhes, pq ela e só baseada na vida real e..._

**Tsunade: Ei, você vai ficar fazendo propaganda da outra fic, ou vai fazer essa logo de uma vez? Ò.Ó –aponta kunai-**

_Er... enfim... Espero que tenham gostado desse prólogo curtinho n.n'_

_Ja ne!_


	2. Insegurança

**Nota importante:** Esse capítulo está um pouco diferente do primeiro, saíu um pouquinho do quesito 'comédia'...  
MAAASS, eu vou tentar colocar mais comédia nos próximos, ok? nn  
**Nota importante²:** Capítulo pequeno, infelizmente, eu sei --'  
**Nota importante³:** Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto nn

_**E se o mundo acabasse amanhã?  
Capítulo 2 – Insegurança**_

Ai meu deus. Eu posso ter dito pra ninguém passar esse último dia triste, mas eu também não posso falar nada. Depois que eles foram embora, eu fui para casa.  
-C-cheguei, otou-san.  
Meu pai, Hiashi, não se deu o trabalho de pronunciar uma única palavra. E eu simplesmente subi as escadas da mansão Hyuuga, indo em direção ao meu quarto. Entrei, e fechei a porta, encarando o quarto. Paredes brancas, colchas azuis, cortinas opacas... Será que ainda dava tempo de mudar? Não, eu acho que não, afinal, o mundo acaba amanhã, não acaba?  
Eu sentei no chão, apoiada na porta, e chorei. Será que eu também teria que passar o último dia da minha vida chorando? Já não basta ser humilhada todos os dias por meu pai por ser a vergonha do clã, já basta o Naruto nem olhar pra mim, até em meu último dia terei que chorar?  
Não, as coisas não serão assim.  
-Hinata, você vai levantar, então você vai até lá e irá se declarar!  
Ah, como falar é fácil. Bem mais fácil do que fazer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neji estava passando pelos corredores do andar de cima da mansão Hyuuga. Ele não estava com vontade nenhuma de ir lá fora, e ouvir TenTen se declarar para ele outra vez.  
_"ela sabe que eu não gosto dela, então por que..." ·_ Ele estava pensando sobre isso, quando ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto de Hinata. Ah, não custava nada bater na porta e perguntar se estava tudo bem, afinal, ela era a _protegida_ dele, só isso. Ou será que para ele não era bem assim?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-E hoje eu vou me declarar pra Sakura-chan, então eu vou dizer pra Sakura-chan que gosto muito dela e vou dar um presente para a Sakura-chan, por que como hoje vai se ro nosso último dia eu vou convidar a sakura-chan para...  
-Naruto, eu juro que se eu ouvir essa sua vozinha de gralha falando 'sakura-chan' de novo, eu te mato do jeito mais doloroso possível.  
-Nossa, Sasuke, você podia ser mais gentil com o seu amigo, não podia? Eu só disse que eu queria dar um presente pra Sakura-ch... AIII! DEMO, SASUKE, O QUE EU FIZ?  
-Eu só te dei um tapa. Cuidado que da próxima vez pode ser pior.  
-Tá, ta... mas você me ajuda a conquistar a Sak... – ia falar Naruto, antes de receber um olhar reprovador de Sasuke. – você me ajuda?  
-Fazer o que, né? Se eu não ajudar você vai ficar me olhando com essa carinha de coitado o dia inteiro.  
-VALEU SASUKEEE! – disse Naruto, e ele e Sasuke foram até uma rua em que havia pequenas lojinhas, de coisas variadas.  
O sol ainda não estava muito forte, e a maioria das lojas ainda não estavam abertas. As pessoas estavam começando a aparecer na rua, mas sem causar tumulto ou barulhos.  
-Sasuke, que tal aquela loja ali? – Disse Naruto, apontando para uma casinha rosa, com um letreiro meio ilegível.  
-Naruto, eu acho melhor nã...  
-Tá, então nós vamos naquela! – O loiro disse, puxando Sasuke pelo braço até aquela loja.  
Alguns segundos depois, pode-se ouvir alguns gritos de mulheres, Sasuke e Naruto saíram correndo da loja, fugindo de um bombardeio de bolsas de garotas.  
-Eu disse pra não ir naquela loja!  
-É que eu nunca pensei que fosse uma loja de...  
-Cala a boca! Finge que nós nunca entramos lá, entendeu? Por que se não vão achar que nós somos dois tarados.  
-E você não é? – Disse Naruto, pra depois rir e sair correndo de Sasuke, que o seguia com uma kunai.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ohmygod, MILAGRE! Eu continuei a fic!  
Bom, eu estava com um surto de falta de criatividade.  
Eu nem sabia mais que casais eu ia fazer, eu estava totalmente confusa.  
Mas, finalmente, eu consegui escrever!  
Bom, eu sei que está pequeno, mais foi o que eu consegui. Eu realmente também espero que eu consiga fazer capítulos melhores.

Bom, eu acho que eu respondi todas as reviews já, mas se eu não respondi a sua, me desculpa xP

Não esperem que o próximo capítulo chegue logo, por que as minhas provas acabaram de acabar, e digamos que as minhas notas não foram das melhores, então eu tenho que estudar, estudar e ESTUDAR! \ÓÒ7

Ja ne!


End file.
